toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Hiron
Dawn Hiron is both a Bishokuya and a Chef who uses a specialized scissor knife to fight and prepare ingredients. She is the leading lady and the protagonist's main love interest in DaBomb's main storyline. Appearance Dawn is a fairly short but very beautiful young lady with neck-length black hair with red under-siding including one stripe above her left eye. Both eyes are blue with oddly rigid pupils. She is physically fit but more skinny than muscular with slightly pale skin. She has a fair sized bust, hips and rump. She wears a jet black long-sleeved top with red and black striped trimming, a red scarf with what appears to be a red and yellow eye on the left and black eye patch with a cross on the right, a pair of suspenders holding up her black mini-shirt, black and red sneakers, and a bright red finger-less glove on her left hand. She carries a brown duffelbag with a white strap which contains her cooking supplies and scissor knife. Personality Dawn is usually very easy-going and makes friends just as easily as she can make enemies. She is rather proud in her work as a chef and is very sensitive to critique. She can be rather short-tempered and moody when she is upset, but she is a fast learner and can cope with situations quickly. She is very efficient in what she does, using only the necessary amount of skill and precision when preparing foods. As a Bishokuya, she tends to enjoy meals in small portion sizes, and will only put items on her Full Course Menu, ingredients of small portion value. History Dawn never knew her mother growing up. She lived with her father and older sister, and her father was an excellent chef. Her and her sister, Paige, loved tasting their father's dishes he prepared with sweat and tears. Dawn took it upon herself to attend a chef's academy and learn to be one like her father. When she graduated however, she came back to a burnt down house and the discovery of her murdered father by a member of the Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia. Before her father died, he gave her and her sister a present; one half of a large scissor which was his life's work. The weapon as a whole was called the Mass Trimmer. She and her sister both swore revenge on their father's murder, but Dawn almost lost her appetite permanently. She ate less and less, losing herself in her own sorrow and self pity. Her only saving grace was the only family she had left, her older sister. Paige would often cook for her sister and taught her the basics of combat on the side when they weren't travelling from town to town searching for work. Both of them eventually took numerous jobs at different restaurants, getting fired many times because of Dawn's slipping food quality, once again brought up by her misery and depression. Her sister never blamed her for their problems and saw potential and heart in Dawn, and thought that one day she would become a great chef someday. They decided to make a Full Course Menu of Life together, proving to on another that they would live their lives to the fullest potential. One day however, the two encountered a strange beast. Paige tried defending her sister but was ultimately killed in the battle. A mysterious figure then took her half of the Mass Trimmer and fled. Dawn became nearly suicidal, but fought through it everyday to become a better chef and find her sister's killer for her. She also decided to continue with her sister's Full Course Menu, despite being mainly a chef. Full Course Menu of Life * Hors d'Oeuvre '- * '''Soup '- * 'Fish '- * 'Meat '- * 'Main Course '- * 'Salad '- A simple type of pea that resides in Ice Hell. When cooked, they have a distinct taste which is a combination of snow pea, scallion, pine nut and sesame seed. This was the first addition to Dawn's Full Course Menu * 'Dessert '- They first and only baked good Dawn made with her sister, the Siren Cherries are made into a pie filling and baked inside a pie crust. Dawn like her's a la mode. * 'Drink '- Equipment 'Scissor Knife (One Half of Mass Trimmer) '- Dawn keeps an expanding, multi-stage scissor in her duffelbag which she uses as a weapon and multi purpose knife. It is made out of an extraterrestrial metallic alloy which came from the meteorites the Celestial Desserts came from. It can expand and contract, as well as, gets sharper with certain temperatures. It's multi-staging allows itself to be used for both cooking purposes and self-defense. Powers and Abilities Chef Skills Her years of being taught at a high honors chef's academy paid off as Dawn graduated at the top of her class. She's never afraid of trying new things in the kitchen and loves experimenting with different styles of cooking. After her sister's death, however, her abilities as a chef began to sag, as she became sloppier and less precise. After she met Jared Bombermann, she began to hone her skills once again to be the best cook she could be. She's been slowly on her way to being a great chef again ever since. Knife Techniques * '''Batonnet - The simplest of her techniques, Dawn usually gets a running or leaping start and slices deep into her target. As her blade gets warmer she can cut through larger and much tougher targets. It is often used as a finishing blow, as it's hard to block since the material the knife is made from is some of the toughest on the planet. * Julienne - Dawn will usually get out her knife at the smallest size it can get to, which is small enough to fit in her pocket. Dawn expands the blade portion and makes a giant horizontal cut going downwards. This usually makes a giant gash and can even slice through the air around it. Because of the sheer force she puts into these cuts, it is often hard to block or absorb this technique. If the blade is caught with the hand, the blade will go straight through, no matter how hard of a grip is being put on the blade. ** Fine Julienne - A much faster variation to the regular Julienne, however, Dawn goes from the smallest size of her knife possible, to the largest possible. * Dice - Dawn's Dice technique involves her letting her blade twirl and cut along her arm. She places the handle through her arm and spins it so the knife can cut in different directions. She brings her arms upwards and downwards to get vertical cuts and across from side to side to get horizontal cuts. Each cuts, despite their lack of depth, deal consistent damage all over an opponent's body. And of course, each leave small cuts on a target, making them prone to bleeding. She can do this over and over again by feeding the spinning blade to her other arm. There are five variations, each varying in speed and power: ** Small - The most common speed Dawn uses, she spins her blade so fast and clean, she can make cuts that measure in at a minimum of 6 mm. ** Medium - A bit slower than the Small Dice, this technique can ensure cuts of 1.25 cm. ** Large - The slowest variation, this technique ensures a cut of at least 2 cm. ** Brunoise - Referring to the smallest uniform size for dicing, the cuts she makes with each of these cuts is about 3 mm. ** Fine Brunoise - The fastest variation of this technique by far, the cuts she makes can cut at a minimum of 1.5 mm. * Chiffonade - Dawn throws her knife at her target, usually when it's spinning and the blade will make a spiral cut, making long thin strips. Hunting Method Physical Abilities Trivia * This is the author's first female character made on this site. * The first and last name of this character come from two girls (separately and with no relation) that the author knows. * Dawn's appearance is based off of Ryuuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Bishokuya Category:Combo Category:Human